


Il ritorno di Bu e Majinbu

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA]. [Post-DBGT].Remake di Calma e Sangue freddo.Kid Bu era sparito, per rinascere Ub. E Majinbu era ritornato un unico con Ub, sacrificandosi. Ora stanno tornando.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Bu, Mr.SatanPrompt: amicizia.





	Il ritorno di Bu e Majinbu

Il ritorno di Bu e Majinbu  
  


Mr. Satan si passò la mano sulla testa pelata e socchiuse gli occhi, tenendo il capo abbassato. Il sole si rifletteva lì dove c’era solo la pelle del capo e le gocce di sudore s’impigliavano ai due ciuffi rasta ingrigiti ai lati della testa. Ub si strinse l’addome, sentendo le costole sotto il braccio esile e abbassò lo sguardo.

“E’ stato gentile a ospitarmi. I miei comportamenti insoliti iniziavano a fare danni al villaggio” mugolò. Mr. Satan sorrise, alzò il capo e ridacchiò vedendo una serie di persone inchinarsi al suo passaggio. Due si buttarono per terra, prostrandosi ai suoi piedi.

“Majinbu era un mio caro amico. Era il minimo che potessi fare, portare con me la sua reincarnazione” spiegò. Ub si grattò la guancia, il mento ossuto gli sporgeva e gli zigomi premevano contro la sua pelle nera.

“Sì, ma in me c’è anche il male. Il maestro Goku mi ha raccontato di Kid Bu” bisbigliò. Un uomo gli andò a sbattere contro, digrignando i denti.

“Non è giusto che i ragazzini stiano vicini a Mr. Satan” gli ringhiò vicino al viso. Accelerò e si allontanò. Ub si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, guardandolo allontanarsi. Il sudore gli colò dal viso e boccheggiò, le iridi nere gli brillarono di riflessi rosa. Strinse i pugni conficcando le unghie nei palmi. Mr. Satan rabbrividì e gli ticchettò sulla spalla.

“Di nuovo quegli attacchi d’ira?” domandò. Ub piegò di lato il capo facendo scricchiolare il collo.

“Ho voglia di ucciderlo” mormorò. Il suo sudore inumidì i suoi vestiti, continuando a scendere copioso sulla sua pelle. Mr. Satan si tenne l’addome, si buttò a terra e gemette.

“Oh, oh, che mal di pancia!” mentì. Dimenò i piedi e strinse gli occhi. Ub sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, raddrizzò la testa e boccheggiò. Si voltò e vide il campione di arti marziali sdraiato a terra. Si piegò in avanti e lo guardò.

“Tutto bene?” domandò. Mr. Satan smise di lamentarsi e si rimise in piedi.

“Certamente, è passato” mentì. Ub si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vide una torta nuziale alla panna guarnita di fragole oltre una vetrina. Si mise a correre in quella direzione, attraversò la strada zizzagando tra le macchine e parecchi clacson gli suonarono contro.

“Gli abitanti del villaggio avevano ragione, quel ragazzo ha una moltiplicazioni di personalità. Goku non doveva rifilarmelo” borbottò Mr. Satan. Alzò il capo, vide il semaforo diventare blu e attraversò. Raggiunse il ragazzo, lo guardò cadere in ginocchio e sudare più copiosamente. Due nuvole di fumo, una rosata e una nera si alzarono da lui.

“Dovrei scappare …” biascicò Mr. Satan. Scosse il capo, s’inginocchiò e abbracciò il ragazzo, rimettendoli in piedi.

“… no, non lo farò. In nome della mia amicizia con Majinbu” sussurrò. Ub lo scostò spingendolo con entrambe le mani. Smise di fumare e le due nuvole di fumo sul suo capo si condensarono, prendendo forma fisica e atterrarono sul marciapiede.

Ub cadde in terra seduto, boccheggiando, smise di sudare e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Amico mio!” gridò Mr. Satan. Ub si voltò, vide Majinbu allargare le braccia scoppiando a ridere e abbracciò Mr. Satan. L’anziano affondò nel suo addome rigonfio, facendo traballare la sua pelle flaccida e rosa. Ub si voltò e urlò di terrore vedendo una mano demoniaca uscire dall’asfalto della strada. Questa avvolse Kid bu, lo strinse e sparì nel terreno trascinando con sé la creatura intenta a lanciare versi striduli. Mr. Satan tremò terrorizzato e saltò in braccio a Majinbu.

“E’ andato con gli altri cattivi” ringhiò quest’ultimo. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e il peduncolo rosa sul suo capo oscillò.

 


End file.
